


Take it Off

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Description of burns, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Spoilers for MK9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stryker wants to see Kabal without his mask. Kabal doesn't want Stryker to see him without his mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

To say Quan Chi didn't want to turn Stryker and Kabal into revenants would be incorrect. However, they were not an integral part of his plan. He had never even heard of them until shortly before they came under his control. As such, he tended to forget about them and leave them out of his schemes unless he needed a large group.

This meant the two got to spent a lot of time together.

“Can you take the mask off?” The pair sat on the ground watching a stream of lava.

Kabal raised his hands to either side of his helmet. He rested them there for a moment before sighing and putting them on his lap. “No.”

Stryker turned to face his companion. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Kabal snapped. He took a breath to calm himself. “I never saw my face after I was burned... He never saw my face before that... This,” Kabal gestured to his mask, “is my face.”

Stryker placed his hand on top of Kabal's. “You're still beautiful to me.”

Kabal snorted dismissively. “Thanks. Glad you find metal masks so attractive.”

“Maybe I do,” Stryker huffed. “And you know,” his voice lowered, took on a husky tone, “that's not the only part of you I find beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Kabal sounded amused.

Stryker ran a hand through his partner's hair. “I've always liked you hair. Though it is longer than regulations allow.”

“Does that really matter anymore?”

The blond man sighed then laughed, “I suppose nothing really matters anymore.”

They sat in silence, watching the flow of magma. Then Stryker took off his hat and shirt.

“What are you doing?” asked Kabal.

“Nothing matters, right? Let's make the most of it.” Stryker straddled Kabal's hips.

They had done this once before in life. But it was a brief, clumsy affair. A way to celebrate a victory in their department. A spontaneous release of pent up emotion. Nothing that they had taken time with or given much thought to. Even the next day, they put off talking about it. Before they could have a frank discussion on the event, the Outworld Invasion occurred. But now, they finally had the time to talk.

Except, Stryker didn't have much interest in talking.

Which suited Kabal just fine.

The brunet placed his hands on Stryker's hips. “Sounds good to me.”

Stryker leaned down to kiss Kabal's mask. His hands lightly ran up Kabal's scarred arms.

“Wait.” Kabal removed his spiked gauntlets and knee pads. “Don't want to jab you or anything.”

Stryker snorted. “I don't think that's much of a concern any more.” The blond traced one of the glowing yellow veins on his partner's arms. “You know, your mask has spikes on it too.”

“Then don't touch my head.”

With a sigh, Stryker resumed stroking Kabal's arms. He kissed down the side of Kabal's mask, lightly nipping on the tip of his exposed ear then placing gentle kisses down his neck. Kabal ran his gloved hands up Stryker's back, appreciating the well-defined muscles. One particular light caress down his back had the blond arching his back and sucking in a breath.

“Kabal,” Stryker hissed into the man's ear.

The smooth leather of Kabal's glove roamed up Stryker's chest. With one hand still supporting Stryker's hips, Kabal teased at one of his nipples. Stryker kept his lips pressed together, releasing little hums with each rub. The hand on his hip lowered and began groping his ass. Stryker rested his head on Kabal's shoulder, his fingers tightened their grip on Kabal's arm.

“N-not hurting you, am I?” Stryker asked in a shaking breath.

“Don't worry, I'm not that fragile.”

A hand slipped into Stryker's pants and began to directly knead the malleable flesh of his rear. Stryker arched his back and pressed his chest against Kabal's own. His arms wrapped around the brunet, hands roaming over his broad back. The fingers on one hand tangled themselves in Kabal's hair. Stryker pressed a kiss against Kabal's neck.

“Ka...ba-AH!”

Kabal teased Stryker's entrance making the man gasp. He withdrew his hand only to remove his glove.

“Mind helping me out?” Kabal traced his index finger along Stryker's lip.

Stryker huffed. “You know, if you took off your mask, you wouldn't need my help.”

After an exasperated sigh, Kabal stuck his finger into Stryker's mouth. The blond eagerly sucked on the digit, generously coating it with saliva. Kabal added another finger and pumped his fingers in and out. He gave a pleased hum when Stryker closed his eyes. With a soft pop, he withdrew his fingers.

Stryker smirked, “Trying to ask me for something?”

“Maybe later. For now...” Kabal carefully pressed a slick finger inside of Stryker.

Stryker moaned, wrapping his arms around Kabal. The brunet paused to allow Stryker to adjust to the sensation, but the man began to rock his hips trying to create some friction.

“Eager, aren't you?” Kabal said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

A slight blush crossed Stryker's face. “Shut it.”

Kabal worked his fingers in and out of Stryker, slowly stretching him out. His fingers felt around until they brushed on a spot that made Stryker throw his head back and cry out. The cop gripped Kabal's jacket tightly in his fists. Pleased, Kabal continued to rub against the spot. Stryker buried his head in the crook of Kabal's neck, desperately panting.

“Kabal... Let me see your face,” Stryker begged.

Kabal ignored him, “Strip.” He pulled his fingers out.

“You first.”

Kabal let out a long exasperated sigh. “If I take off my mask, can we get on with this?”

Stryker was positively beaming at Kabal's response. “Of course.”

Another sigh, Kabal slowly lifted his hands and began undoing the straps for the mask.

“You know I need this to breathe, right?” Kabal asked bitterly.

Stryker chuckled. “I don't think that's a concern anymore.”

The straps undone, Kabal slowly lifted the helmet off his head. Some of the skin around one side of his mouth had been singed off, exposing some of his teeth. Only one of his eyes glowed yellow, the other was a blank white surrounded by scar tissue. The bright yellow veins that clearly marked him as a revenant obscured most of the burns around his face.

“Satisfied?”

Stryker said nothing at first. He had seen worse burns in his time, but it was hard to see Kabal as he was now and remember how he had looked.

“Want me to put the mask back?”

“No.” This was still Kabal. He would always look perfect.

Stryker ran his fingers through Kabal's hair, lightly massaging his scalp with his nails. He pressed his lips to Kabal's, first the intact side and then the singed side. He ran his tongue along the side of Kabal's face with the bad eye. With a trail of soft kisses, Stryker made his way back to Kabal's mouth, kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, and pressed his forehead against Kabal.

“You're beautiful.”

Kabal paused for a moment, making no sound. Then he wrapped his arms around Stryker, pulling the man close to him. He kissed Stryker's cheek.

Kabal abruptly pushed Stryker away. “Strip, lover boy.”

Stryker was all too happy to comply with the demand. He stood up, legs a bit wobbly, and removed the remainder of his clothes. Looking back at Kabal, he saw that the man had only removed his own pants enough to free his erection. Getting him completely naked would be a battle for another day, though.

Stryker knelt in front of Kabal. “Need help with that?” he asked, a smile on his face.

Kabal threaded his fingers in Stryker's short hair and pushed his head lower. “Get sucking.”

Still smiling, Stryker lowered himself to comfortably take Kabal in his mouth. He hummed softly as he sucked, sending small vibrations through Kabal's length. With a free hand, Stryker gently massaged Kabal's balls. The erratic movement of Kabal's fingers in his hair told Stryker that his efforts were appreciated. Though he was never as vocal as Stryker, in such a quiet area Kabal's soft panting could easily be heard.

“Th-that's good enough,” Kabal's voice was weak.

Stryker gave a last long lick and kissed the head of Kabal's penis. He again straddled Kabal's hips and carefully positioned himself so the tip of Kabal's cock was pressing against his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Kabal, sucking in air through his teeth and finally releasing the breath when Kabal was all the way in. He kept a firm grip on Kabal's shoulders and began rocking his hips.

Kabal slid his hands up Stryker's thighs, one hand coming to rest on his hip. His other hand wrapped around the base of Stryker's dick and began pumping. A warm, tingling feeling spread through Stryker's body. His lips parted as his breathing grew heavy.

Forcefully, Stryker pulled Kabal towards him, slamming their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside Kabal's mouth, tasting the unfamiliar space. His panting turned into whining as Kabal began stroking him faster.

“Kabal... I'm almost...”

This time, it was Kabal who initiated a kiss, pressing his lips to Stryker. The blond whined into Kabal's mouth. He increased his pace, his hips moving faster as he pounded himself on Kabal's cock. His vision was getting hazy and he was only able to keep a steady rhythm thanks to Kabal's hand on his hip. Stryker rested his head on Kabal's shoulder, chanting the man's name.

“Kabal... Kabal... Ka-” Stryker's voice caught in his throat as he came. The earlier warm feeling that washed through him now exploded into bursts of intense pleasure. His seed spilled onto his chest and Kabal's hand. His breathing gradually slowed, but it was still heavy. Stryker noticed Kabal beginning to pull out.

“You finished?” Stryker asked.

“I can take care of it.”

Stryker grabbed either side of Kabal's face and kissed him. In his best attempt at a seductive voice he said, “Cum inside me.”

Kabal smirked and lowered Stryker back down on his erection. With a few more quick thrusts, Kabal came. Stryker winced at the awkward feeling of hot cum shooting inside him. Panting hard, Kabal rested his forehead against Stryker's chest until the last few aftershocks passed through him.

Stryker slid off of Kabal, but continued to sit in his lap. They rested their foreheads against each other until they both had their breathing under control. Kabal moved to grab his mask but Stryker stopped him.

“Let me see you a little longer. Please?” Stryker kissed Kabal's cheek.

Kabal closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

Kabal rolled them to on to their sides, keeping Stryker in his arms. They remained positioned like that until Stryker fell asleep. Kabal wriggled away from his lover to grab his mask. He looked at it for a moment. Maybe he didn't really need it. After all, he was already dead. He looked at Stryker, naked and asleep on the dirt.

No. He didn't need the mask, but he would only allow Stryker to see him so vulnerable. After putting the mask back on, he took off his sleeve-less jacket and draped it over Stryker.

Kabal slid behind Stryker and wrapped an arm around him. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from http://kotalkahnlovesreptile.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks to Ferris for reading this over for me! (http://ffferris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
